The 2355 Presidential Election
The 2355 Federated States Presidential election was a major election. It was the fifth full election. Background After two terms, President Cameron Vessey (AIS) announced that he would not seek a third term. His Vice President, Ebbert Keever was confirmed by the AIS as his successor and the AIS nominee for President. However he faced a very challenging political landscape; a mounting economic disaster, an unpopular war and a resurgent left wing Universal Party and right wing Earth-Guard. Vice President Keever attempted to distance himself from President Vessey whilst also pointing to a track record of achievement. Meanwhile a strong field of candidates formed up to challenge him and his Party. Polling looked difficult, though not impossible, for the AIS to win a third term. Candidates President Vessey followed the convention of President's not seeking a third term. Therefore Vice President Keever never faced serious opposition. He was confirmed at the AIS convention and named former CEO and Secretary of State Deffert Lawler as his running mate. Marley Howard turned down the offer to be campaign chairwoman but did consult for his campaign. The Federalist Party was riding high in the polls. A vibrant four way primary contest began as former nominee Maya Abbot battled to win a second chance at the nomination. However her VP pick, former Secretary of Defence Taylor Rishi, seemed much more popular. The Governor of Whitworth, Arie McQaid and the Governor of Stark, Sholl Bruin, both offered interesting challenges. However ahead of the Federalist convention a deal was struck between Rishi and McQaid that saw the two form the Federalist ticket. The Universal Party was looking to follow up its strong performance in the 2350 Senate elections. Senator Cartwright Baines was the consensus pick to be the UP's nominee for President. He picked former colonial secretary and Senator Jonas de Bruyne as his running mate. The Universal Party polled consistently third but they predicted that they would outperform these expectations. The Earth-Guard announced that retired fleet officer Hailee Jander would be their nominee in 2355. She did very well on the campaign trail and was praised for her speeches, her poise and her toughness. She polled consistently ahead of her Party. She chose veteran Deputy Max McCoy as her running mate. The conservative TPE Party nominated self-funding candidate Aurelia Scott-Dalton. The heiress and media personality spent a huge amount of her personal fortune to secure the TPE's nomination. She announced that former Treasury Secretary Mads Farrel would be her running mate. Most polls showed the TPE lagging behind the other four candidates. The Progressive Union, Wellfield Alliance and the New Horizon Party's all announced that they would not seek the Presidency. The First Ballot There was the usual negotiations and horse-trading ahead of the first ballot but all five candidates looked poised to stay on the ballot. The UP and Federalists were very active in courting the other campaigns. The corporations, fearing a Universal Party Presidency, hired major lobbyist Dexter Holland to work the campaign for them. The Wellfield Alliance, courted by the UP and the Federalists, decided instead to stay out of the first ballot. The Progressive Union agreed to form a coalition with the Federalists. The traditional TPE/AIS alliance did not form up. As the votes came in, it looked to be a bad night for the AIS and the TPE but an incredible night for the Universal Party. # Taylor Rishi (FED) - 35% # Cartwright Baines (UP) - 20% # Vice President Ebbert Keever (AIS) - 18% # Hailee Jander (Earth-Guard) - 10% # Aurelia Scott-Dalton (TPE) - 8% As per the constitution, the other three candidates were removed from the ballot. vice President Keever conceded the race and encouraged AIS voters to support the mainstream choice of the Federalist Party and to reject reactionary politics. The Second Ballot The real horse-trading began as Vice Presidential nominee Jonas de Bruyne (UP) began some serious shuttle diplomacy, even meeting with the TPE. Earth-Guard's defeated nominee, Hailee Jander, stated she would not form a coalition with either nominee and encouraged Earth-Guard voters to abstain. In the end the only deal that could be made was a shock deal between the AIS and the Federalists. This was decried by both ends of the political spectrum as "business as usual" politics at its worst. However with theri incredible level of instituational support and highly experienced ground-game, the Rishi / McQaid ticket romped home to victory: # Taylor Rishi (FED) - 61% # Cartwright Baines (UP) - 37% Whilst it was a heavy defeat for the Universal Party, a number of firsts had occured. It was the first time they had made the second ballot and they won all the frontier worlds and most of the core-worlds. The heavy population centers and the old colonies voted Federalist. Campaign Spending Far less was spent in the 2355 Presidential election which seemed to speak to the feeling that it was something of a foregone conclusion. Receipts showed that A$2.6B was spent, down on A$7.5B last time. The Senate Elections There was a huge amount spent on the 2355 Senate election and an unprecedented number of parties lining up in the field. The Federalists were able to capitalize on their general momentum and a well run campaign from Harper Abbot. They became the largest Party in the Senate. The Universal Party also benefited from a popular campaign and a good standard bearer and came in second. The AIS managed to stay in the top three but lost a large number of Senate seats. # Federalists -26% # Universal Party -18% # AIS -14% # TPE -11% # Earth-Guard -10% # Progressive Union -6% # Wellfield Alliance -3% # New Horizon -3% # Integrity and Justice -3% # Independent - 1% This was a major win for the Federalists but also for the Universal Party who continued to ride a crest of a wave. The two right-wing Parties could also claim it to be a success, gathering 21% of the vote between them. The previously regional Integrity and Justice Party also got Senators elected for the first time. Prime-Minister designate Ephraim Dagget formed a working Senate coalition with the AIS, the Progressive Union, the Wellfield Alliance and the Integrity & Justice Parties. The New Administration The Rishi administration came into office with a huge amount of expectation behind them. President Rishi appointed Anders Serrick as his Chief of Staff. Former CEO and philanthropist Boyd Darrow was appointed as Treasury Secretary which was met with cautious optimism by the private sector. MIlitary history teacher and respected theorist Reese Gordwood was named as Secretary of Defence. Former Mars attorney General and Princeton lecturer Reiko Tellar was appointed Attorney General. Retired Admiral Rebekkah Valane was appointed Director of the FSI. Byran Sorrel was named as ambassador to the Tazzyn Empire, much as his mother had been The most surprising appointment was Olan Maquessa of the AIS was named as Secretary of State. Previous Election: the 2350 Presidential Election Next Election: the 2360 Presidential Election